It's A Hard Life
by Hosty McGhosty
Summary: Fletcher Kurosaki is a famous Chuggington rockstar. He lives the high rule life but without anyone at his side. He has a fateful encounter with a teen by the name of Trixie. Can this rocker go from Full time singer to Part time dad? What crazy adventures will these two get into?


" Good night New York!" shouted a voice. The crowd went wild as they watched the young black haired male walk off of the stage. He moved two of his bangs back over his other eye. He took his guitar off putting it down in his guitar case. He felt someone walk up to him. He turned around seeing his manager standing behind him. " Good new Fletcher." he chided. Fletch rolled his eyes. " Please just call me Fletch." Daniel nodded. " I got you booked for four months to preform in Chuggington! Well in four months." Fletch smiled. "That's great news." Daniel smiled back at him. " Alright well off you go then. Don't want to miss you flight."

Fletch walked over to his black Shelby GT. He put his Guitar in the back closing the trunk. He leaned on it sighing. He had been away from his home towns for months and years at a time. He missed his girl Shelia an awful lot. He hoped she was still into him. He got in his car taking off towards the airport. He pulled up to his private jet. He got out of his car walking over to the jet. " Ah Mr. Kurosaki nice to see you again." murmured the stewartess. He smiled. " So shall we head to Chuggington then?" asked his pilot. Fletch nods. " That's the plan dan." The pilot went back to the cockpit of the plane. Fletch sighed sitting down on the couch. The plane started barreling down the runway before finally taking off into air.

" Trixie wake your ass up!" shouted a voice. The young calico haired teen stirred from the table she had her head on. " You've fallen asleep on the job again!" barked a voice. Trixie yawned rubbing her eyes. She allowed them to come into focus again. She saw her manager standing there. " Oh sorry." she yawned. " Now that your awake." He handed the broom to her. " The floor around the dining area needs to be sweep then Greg needs to see you in the kitchen." Trixie nods. " And try not to fall asleep again. You have one more hour before your shift ends." Her boss stalked off to his office. Trixie sighed getting up from behind the boothe she had decided to take a nap behind.

She started sweeping around the place. She knew she had to get every single fleck of dust this time or else her boss was going to kick her ass again. She couldn't help the fact that she was tired all the time. She worked three jobs barely having time to sleep. She finished sweeping the floor sighing. She then went to the kitchen to see Greg. Greg was a black male standing at about 6'9. He was very muscular but had a rough tone in his voice. He turned around to see Trixie. " Well hey there Trixie. Best stay awake now there's a lot of work to be done." he greeted roughly. Trixie yawned. " I'm well aware of that." She sighed looking at the dishes pilled in the corner. " I need ya help with those dishes. I'll do the washin' you do the dryin' but don't make me slap ya with the dish towel." He cautioned with a light teasing tone in his voice.

Trixie laughed shaking her head. " That won't be nessacrary." She grabbed the dish towel off the rack. Greg went over to the sink filling it up with water. " So Trix how's college goin' for ya?" he asked. " Ah good apart from I need to cook something for my cooking class." She replied. Greg chuckled. " Shit girl what's takin' ya so long?" Trixie sighed. " Work and the shitty care taker that I live with." He sighed. " Life is a pain in the ass for ya isn't it?" he asked. " Well no shit." came a voice behind him. Greg turned around to see Morris. " I didn't want to hear shit coming from you!" he growled. Morris chuckled. " Hey I has a right to an opinion too." Greg smiled. " Well you is too stupid and pigheaded to have one. Now keep mopping and shut up." Morris grumbled something under his breathe before going back to work. Greg turned around to face Trixie. " Now you listen hear girl. Life may be an ass. Don't let that slow ya down." He murmured softly. Trixie nodded. " I won't. Thanks Greg."

Her shift ended. Trixie sighed sticking her hands in her jacket pocket. She walked down the street away from the diner she worked at. Her body ached with the need to sleep. She turned walking down the alleyway before blacking out and collasping.

The plane touched down in Chuggington. Fletch felt the bump wake him up. He cussed a little bit before sitting up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. " We have arrived sir." came the pilot's voice over the PDA. Fletch smiled. He got up. The door opened, and the stairs came down touching the ground. Fletch grabbed his back from the top shelf. He walked down the stairs putting his sunglasses on. He took in a deep breathe. He could smell all of the familiar scents of home. His eyes saw a black shape driving up to him. The car parked and a male came out. " Welcome back Fletch." Fletch smiled. " It's great to be back." he murmured. He took the keys from him and got in. He pulled away from the airport.

Fletch lived on the south side of town near the beach. He liked it here plus the community was nice. He pulled up to his house. He sighed feeling his heart race. He got out of his car. He walked slowly to his front porch. He unlocked the door and walked into his massive house. He sighed. The house got really lonely when he wasn't in it. He sat down on his couch laying back on it. He closed his eyes deciding to get some rest before he got up to do anything.

The night hours roll around and Fletch wakes up. He yawns and stretches. He looks around before getting to his feet. He goes over to the window overlooking the beach. He smiles. " I guess I should go around town for a bit." He went out to his car getting in it. He headed to the West side of town were the city was full of life. He was greeted by all the neon lights and flashing adverts about his concert. He sighed happily. " It's great to be home." He whispered. He looked over into an alleyway. He saw someone passed out. He frowned pulling over.


End file.
